


Cat-nichiwa!

by MizushimaHikari



Series: The Adventures of Crazy Cat Lad Viktor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat!Yurio, Crazy Cat Lad Viktor, Cute, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Home, How do you not notice that you can't see?, I don't understand how people lose their glasses, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pets, cat!Yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: Even though he is known in the figure skating world for his pet poodle Makkachin, Viktor Nikiforov also has a soft spot for cats.So much so that he brought a stray cat all the way from Japan to St. Petersburg…





	

Viktor set his luggage down before opening his apartment door. After all of the traveling he did for figure skating competitions, he was an expert on packing light – usually, even for a weeklong event like Worlds, he could get by with a small carry-on. 

This time, though, he had an extra container. 

After successfully unlocking the door, Viktor dragged his suitcase and container inside. He slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor. Man, he was really fucking tired. 

Travel always did this to him. He didn’t have much stamina, after all. 

His beloved pet poodle plodded out from his bedroom. 

“Makkachin!” Viktor exclaimed. 

The fluffy dog lapped at Viktor’s face while pawing at his chest. This was such a lovely welcome from Worlds! He cuddled with his fuzzy friend right there on cold wood floor. 

Makkachin turned his attention to the container, sniffing the mysterious kennel. 

Now that his view no longer blocked by his dog, Viktor could discern delicate whiskers poking out from behind the sofa. “Here, Yuri! Here, kitty!” 

A cream-colored itty-bitty ragdoll kitten, no larger than the palm of Viktor’s hand, tentatively emerged from his hiding spot, displaying his black-tipped ears. 

“Yura!” he called again. 

The kitten inched towards him until he was finally within reach of the human. Viktor extended his hand, far enough that the cat could easily close the distance, but not far enough actually to pet him. Yuri stretched his neck just so that Viktor’s fingers brushed against that unusually long fringe of fur covering his right eye. 

Viktor breathed in relief. This obstinate kitten was finally bonding with him! 

A few months ago, as Viktor was walking under a bridge, something small and sharp landed in his thinning hair. He yelped and panicked, tightly grabbing the unknown flying object, only to discover a tiny, pouting kitten. The little rascal must have tried to ambush him! 

The grumpy kitty was so precious that he HAD to take him home. He named the swooping cat Yuri, after Yuri Gagarin, the first human to journey into outer space. 

At first, Yuri completely avoided Viktor, hiding in the recesses of his vast apartment and taking care to come out only when there was food. It was as if the cat thought of Viktor as his servant, not his housemate. Only recently had the kitten become more receptive to his human’s beckoning. 

Right now, though, the small kitten joined Makkachin in scrutinizing the unknown pet kennel. 

Viktor clapped his hands grandly and said, “Guys, I have an announcement!” as if he were a mayor commencing an important meeting instead of a lonely man talking out loud to his pets. 

Loyal Makkachin looked at him supportively; Yuri, contemptuously. 

Suddenly, a faint mew came from the kennel. 

“We have a new addition to the family!” With that, Viktor opened the kennel and scooped out a massive fuzz ball that must have weighed at least twenty pounds. 

The fluffy mass squirmed and stretched, revealing itself to be a gigantic black cat with sweet, gentle eyes and a tail that resembled a plume of black cotton candy. “Mew!”

“This is Yuuri!” Viktor said, his eyes sparkling. 

Makkachin began panting excitedly. He clearly approved. 

Yuri hissed. 

“I had to name him Yuuri! That means ‘courage’ in Japanese. He – ” Viktor babbled as he cuddled the large cat, “ – is so brave! I lost my glasses backstage during the short program. I was freaking out all night. So the next day, just before my free skate, Yuuri wandered onto the ice, wearing my glasses!” 

(Okay, if Viktor didn’t know any better, he would SWEAR Yura was judging him.) 

Indignantly, he said, “It was so valiant of Yuuri to return my glasses! Especially when I was wearing knife shoes!” 

(He could almost hear Yura sneer, “Knife shoes? Really?”) 

“He gave me my glasses back and started rubbing up against me. Yakov had to carry him away just so I could skate. I don’t even know how he got into Saitama Super Arena. He must really like me!” 

Still in Viktor’s arms, Yuuri purred loudly. Viktor rubbed the cat’s luxuriously soft rotund belly. 

“He was meowing the entire award ceremony. He really likes playing with this.” Viktor set Yuuri down and fished through his coat. From his pocket, Viktor retrieved a gold medal, holding it by the neck ribbon. 

Yuuri and Yuri both pawed at the shiny object, Yuri even sitting on his hind legs to reach. 

Makkachin was not impressed. He was content to cuddle next to Viktor.

“Yuuri followed me all the way to my hotel room. What a sweetheart! I took a picture of him wearing my glasses.” From another pocket, Viktor pulled out his phone and swiped through his photos until he found the picture he wanted. Like a proud dad, he showed his pets a picture of a confused-looking cat wearing his blue-rimmed reading glasses. 

Yuuri looked like a giant nerd. The smaller cat snorted. 

“Yuuri chose me! I had to bring him back home!” 

The black cat purred its assent. 

Viktor crouched down and petted each cat on its head. “You two play nice.” 

Naturally, Yuri immediately head-butted his newest housemate. Fortunately, Yuuri’s fur was so thick and fluffy that neither cat felt any impact. After repeatedly failing to penetrate that forest of fur, Yuri chirruped in grudging acceptance. 

Yuri prowled away, his black-tipped tail proudly pointed up like a billowing flag. Curious, Yuuri followed along. Viktor and Makkachin followed along, a few steps behind. 

The eccentric circus marched through the rooms like a tourist group in search of the perfect photo op. Finally, Yuri entered Viktor’s bedroom and gracefully, like a prima ballerina, leapt onto the bed. Yuuri jumped on the bed as well, with an audible thump. Makkachin climbed on and surrounded the two cats with his body. 

On Viktor’s bed lay a dot of cream fur, encircled by a crescent of black fur, outlined by a rim of brown fur. 

Viktor yawned and crawled into bed with his family.

This was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing that Zooya cover with Viktor holding Cat!Yuuri and Cat!Yurio. It’s so amazingly adorable! I have a soft spot for cats myself :3 (Really, I should have named myself MeowzushimaHikari.) 
> 
> Let me know if you like this story!


End file.
